1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a sleeve cover for a slider which is used for such applications as high pressure pasteurization wherein high pressure is applied to a reclosable bag, including a zipper and slider. The sleeve cover is molded, or otherwise attached, to the slider to prevent the film of the bag from pressing against and entering the interstices between the slider and the zipper profile and subsequently deforming or rupturing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, reclosable bags with walls made from film or web, and further including a zipper with a slider, are well known. However, due to the low tolerance to heat of the plastic film or web, sterilization or pasteurization of the contents of the bag has been problematic, particularly for the meat packing industry. High pressure pasteurization (HPP), wherein the finished and filled bags are placed into a pressure vessel and exposed to approximately 36,000 pounds per square inch of pressure for a few minutes, has been promising in this regard. However, high pressure pasteurization can be problematic in such applications in that the plastic film or web may be forced into the interstices between the slider and the zipper profiles and deform, pinch or rupture. Particularly due to the very thin profit margins under which the food industry is operating, any increases in package failure can be particularly critical.